Face masks that are designed to be worn in sanitary environments such as hospitals or the like require the use of a fibrous material for filtering any contaminants from the wearer. Present face masks generally utilize a sewing operation in the fabrication thereof which requires a needle to pierce the fibrous material in order to form the seams thereof. This procedure results in perforations in the material such that the fibers contained therein can escape and potentially contaminate the environment. Also, the perforations provide passages for contaminants to pass through. With such masks, the fibers released by the sewing operation may be breathed by the mask wearer, as the wearer is continually inhaling and exhaling through the mask. This is an undesirable condition in that it is of primary importance that all sources of contamination be minimized to any extent possible. Therefore, there exists a need for a sanitary face mask that does not have the disadvantages of the sewn face masks described above.
Previously developed face masks have also generally been secured to the head of a wearer by elongated ties which must be tied together by the wearer. Such ties are often difficult to attach together and sometimes tend to become unfastened. A need has thus arisen for a sanitary mask with looped earpieces which provide a comfortable fit while being easy to attach over the ears of the wearer.